Aaron and Emily: Coda
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Confirmation: Doyle is in the US. Emily meets with her old teammates and while Aaron leaves their kids in her father's care, she also meets with Doyle himself. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Aaron and Emily. Only two left after this kids. I really am sorry that it's ending but I promise these last three stories will do the series justice. As we know this is the episode where we meet Clyde and see that Tsia made is safe to the US. Now, since Aaron knows about everything, you know it's gonna take some convincing on Emily's part for Aaron to let her go alone to see them. She has her ace though. Someone needs to stay with the kids. Not a fair card to play but needed. Alright...go read.

Disclaimer: I own Bethany and Mallory.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emily,"

Emily tried not to sigh. She knew Aaron was concerned. "Aaron I promise you, these two are some of the best that I ever worked with, outside our family. I will be perfectly safe meeting with them."

Aaron took Emily's hands. "I know that. I just don't see why I can't go with you."

"They don't know you." Emily said. "Seeing you, even walking right next to me, will spook them." she smiled a bit. "You have to admit, when worried, you can be very intimidating, even just walking."

Aaron gave a small smile. "I admit nothing." the smile faded. "Will you at least tell them about me? So if they're keeping an eye on you they won't freak?"

Emily nodded. "I promise, yes." she glanced at her watch. "I've gotta go if I wanna meet them in time." she held up a hand to stop Aaron's protests. "And I'll bet anything Jack still isn't dressed."

Aaron gave his wife a look. "Not fair."

Emily leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Tough. I'll see you at work."

Emily went to walk away but Aaron pulled her back, returning her kiss on the lips.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Emily answer her cell phone and quickly move out of the building. Knowing it was probably her old team calling her, he decided to give her a couple of minutes before following. He knew she was trying to keep him out of as much as the whole thing as she could but he wasn't prepared to let her. He wanted her safe and no matter what she said about her old teammates, he trusted only himself and their family to keep her safe. He didn't feel wrong about thinking that way because he knew, if he were in her place, she would feel the same way. They were too similar for her not to.

Seeing a couple of minutes had passed, Aaron made his way out of the building and found Emily just around the corner.

"Are you sure it's him?" he heard her ask.

Aaron moved closer to Emily, so she could see him, and leaned against the building while she talked.

"How did he get passed security checks?" Emily asked.

Aaron frowned. Doyle was in the US.

Emily looked confused. "Wasn't that-" she paused. "He's baiting us. He wants us to know he's here."

Aaron watched Emily's face as she hung up her phone and just stared at it. "He's here."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, Clyde and Tsia are tracking him." she shook her head some and looked at Aaron. "I don't think it's safe for me to stay with you and the kids."

Aaron pushed off the building. "Hey, we discussed that already. You are not leaving us. If we need to, the kids can stay with your father until this is taken care of but you are staying with me. That is not up for debate, Emily."

Emily let out a slow breath, trying to collect herself. "I don't want to be away from Jack and Beth but for their safety," she blinked. "I think they should stay with Dad."

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms. "Then they will. We'll either drop by when we get home and explain as much as we can to your father or we'll call and do it. Whichever you think is best. And I promise we will catch Doyle as fast as possible."

Emily buried her face in Aaron's shoulder and nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked into the room Jack and Bethany shared at Richard's house and looked at his children. Once again, Bethany was sleeping soundly beside her brother and Aaron knelt down beside them, kissing them both on the head. Neither stirred, which Aaron was thankful for because he didn't want them asking where Emily was.

His heart ached as he thought of his wife. Right now she was doing probably the most dangerous thing she could do. Meeting with Doyle. She hadn't given Aaron a choice in her decision. Just sent him a text message after leaving the office before he even knew she was gone. He wasn't happy about it but knew Emily wouldn't do it unless she felt she absolutely had to.

"Aaron,"

Aaron stood and faced his father-in-law.

"She's going to be okay, Aaron." Richard said. "Our girl is tough."

Aaron gave a tight smile. "But is she tough enough?"

Richard sighed. "Only time will tell."

Aaron looked back at his kids, wondering just how long that time would be.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily went stiff as she felt a hand settle on her shoulder. It wasn't the comforting familiar hand of Aaron. It was Doyle.

"I knew you were watching me." Emily said.

"What's the expression?" Doyle asked. "Keep your friends close, your enemies under surveillance."

"I've been here for two hours," Emily said, not rising to his bait. "you should know better then to keep a lady waiting."

Doyle just looked at her. "Seems hypocritical, seeing as I had to wait seven years."

Emily returned Doyle's look as he sat down across from her. He looked far too relaxed for Emily's liking.

"Hello Ian." She said.

"Hello Lauren." Doyle said. "Oh wait, Lauren Reynolds died in a car accident, didn't she?" he smirked.

"What do you want?" Emily asked. She both wanted and feared the answer.

"You." Doyle said. "Oh not today, don't worry about that. But soon."

Emily didn't show any fear, or any other emotion really. "I've got a glock leveled at your crotch. What's to stop me from taking you and the little ones out right now?"

"You'd never make it back to your car and you know it." Doyle said. "Tell me, does the lovely Penelope know the truth about you?" Emily's insides froze. "Or is she too busy watching movies with Derek to care? Here you are, all alone, while Aaron sits at home after leaving the kids with your daddy," Emily fought the panic she felt rising. "And why didn't Dave and Ashley invite you to their game night? Maybe they thought you'd be on the metro with Dr. Reid." he smirked again. "Oh that one does have some quirks."

Emily brought her anger up over everything else. "Come near my family and I will end you."

"I don't have a quarrel with them," Doyle said. "How long that remains the case depends entirely on you. They're innocent. You're not."

"I was doing my job." Emily insisted. And she had been.

"I think you did a little more then that." Doyle said. "You took the only thing that mattered to me. So I'm gonna take the only thing that matters to you." he gave a shrug. "Next to your husband and kids. Your life."

He leaned forward and placed an old match book on the table between them.

"Honore de Balzac once said, 'Most people of action are inclined to fatalism, and most of thought believe in providence.'" Doyle recited as he stood. "Tell me, Emily Prentiss, which do you think you're gonna be?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron was up and off the couch before Emily was even in the front door all the way. He met her by the kitchen island and one look at her told him no words would help. He just took her bag, set it on the island and pulled her into his arms. Emily clung to Aaron as tears of fear, frustration and anger fell down her face. Aaron didn't ask what happened with Doyle, he knew Emily would talk in her own time. For now, he settled for holding her until the tears stopped and she felt safe again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*nods* This just plain sucks. *sees Katie's face* Oh not the story! The story line! Forget Emily shaking, I'm shaking. *sighs* Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
